1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus having an illumination function and an image projection function.
2. Related Art
There is a known illumination apparatus of related art having an illumination function and an image projection function (see JP-A-2006-127845 and JP-A-2006-86024, for example). The illumination apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2006-127845 and JP-A-2006-86024 (referred to as illumination apparatus of related art) each have a configuration in which a projector in the form of an image projection section is provided on an inner wall surface of a globe provided in the illumination apparatus and the projector can project an image (hereinafter sometimes referred to as image projection) when a light source for illumination does not emit light.
Specifically, the illumination apparatus of related art each include an illuminator having a light emitter, such as a fluorescent lamp and a miniature light bulb, the globe, which covers the illuminator, and the image projection section. A user usually turns on the light emitter, such as a fluorescent lamp and a miniature light bulb, and uses it as the illuminator, whereas turning off the light emitter, such as a fluorescent lamp and a miniature light bulb, to allow the image projection section to perform image projection. An image projected by the image projection section is projected on the inner or outer surface of the globe.
Each of the illumination apparatus of related art is, however, capable of performing image projection only when the illuminator is powered off, that is, the light emitter, such as a fluorescent lamp and a miniature light bulb, is turned off, which means that no image projection can be performed when the illuminator of related art is used as an illuminator, whereas the illumination apparatus is unable to function as an illuminator when image projection is performed. The illumination apparatus of related art can therefore perform image projection only when the illuminator provides no illumination. To perform image projection in a room under a certain degree of illuminance, it is therefore necessary to turn on another illumination apparatus different from the illumination apparatus of related art.
The illumination apparatus of related art having an illumination function and an image projection function can provide the illumination function and the image projection function in a limited sense and are hence problematic in that the illumination function and the image projection function cannot be used in a variety of ways in accordance with a variety of situations.